Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the attachment of trunking intended to contain electric wiring to boxes into which the wiring is to be run. Such boxes may contain a variety of electrical components, such as switches, and may be mounted in a wide variety of locations, for example in a skirting board or on the wall of a room. Wiring is commonly led to the box through raceway trunking which comprises a generally tubular duct and the wiring enters the box from the raceway trunking through a hole in the box which may be formed in the wall of the box.
Boxes to accommodate switches are normally square or rectangular and are conventionally mounted with their walls horizontal and vertical, the switch itself being mounted on a plate closing the box with its operating member movable in the vertical direction between on and off positions. With existing types of connection between the raceway trunking and the box, the open end of the raceway trunking duct abuts the wall of the box so that a separate termination of the raceway trunking is required for each box in an installed circuit. When a large number of power or light switches are installed in a building, the number of separate raceway trunking terminations is correspondingly large, increasing the cost and complexity of the installation.
The present invention is intended to provide means for connecting raceway trunking to boxes for electrical components which is flexible in that the raceway trunking can approach the box from a plurality of different directions and that there is no necessity to provide a separate termination for each box of an installation.